southlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Underwater
"Underwater" is the second episode of the fourth season of Southland. It originally aired on January 24 2012. It was written by supervising producer Cheo Hodari Coker and directed by Nelson McCormick. Plot Police Officers John Cooper, and Jessica Tang are at the scene of a hit-and-run where a woman was ran over and all that is left is a hand. Robbery-Homicide Detectives Lydia Adams and Ruben Robinson arrive and get a description of the car. They tell John and Tang to notify next-of-kin while they look for the car. We next see Lydia and Ruben at a house where a woman let's them go into thier garage. There Lydia searches the suspected hit-and-run car. Lydia is shocked when they see the head and the rest of the remains of the woman who was ran over. Lydia and Ruben arrest the woman's husband for the murder and when John and Tang notify the vic's family about her death, the obviously rich family cheers. John and Tang are later attack but Officer Dewey helps them tack him down. LA is a deadly city. After solving that murder Lydia and Ruben are assighned yet another homicide. Mack Logan was shot to death in a convenience store. The clerk says Logan only came in to read the porn magazines. A man wearing a ski-mask came in and shot Logan. Lydia spots something at the scene and relize that the clerk mopped up the blood. Lydia and Ruben figure Logan was a rat because he been arrested enough for life. They Google him and learn that he snitched on an innocent man named Darryl D. Miller. They talk to Miller who got 22 years for a rape he didn't do. He says his alibi is his grandma Mrs. Miller. Lydia has a feeling he did it. The two return and Lydia uses her charm to get in, Ruben feels uneasy but if Mrs. Miller is his alibi she can let them in. They don't find a mask but the clothes the doer was wearing. They take it back to the lab. Logan's blood is on Miller's shoes. The two and a team goes back and chase Miller. Miller takes a rod and almost hits Ruben. Lydia tackles him into a pool. At the Robbery-Homicide Department Ruben and Lydia argue weather Miller should go to jail. Lydia then leaves with Ruben staring at the evidence. Before he said "Evidence. Evidence goes missing all the time." '' Ben Sherman and Sammy Bryant ride with an idiot officer after meeting with Captain Joel Rucker. He passes out McDonald menus. Whenever you @#$% up who mark on off. During a bust they get five guys but they only have four, where's the other guy? The idiot officer didn't tie up the cuffs good enough. Idiot! Ben and Sammy later bust up a party Sherman assaults a girl who smacked him. The two are later yelled at by Captain Joel Rucker. Cast '''Starring' *Ben McKenzie as Police Officer II Ben Sherman *Michael Cudlitz as Police Officer III+1 John Cooper *Shawn Hatosy as Police Officer III Sammy Bryant *Regina King as Detective Lydia Adams Special guest stars *Lucy Liu as Police Officer III Jessica Tang *C. Thomas Howell as Police Officer III Dewey Dudek Guest stars *Carl Lumbly as Captain Rucker *Dorian Missick as Detective Ruben Robinson *Glenn Plummer as Darryl D. Miller *Rose Rollins as Police Officer II Anawalt *Bokeem Woodbine as Police Officer III Jones *Marla Gibbs as Mrs. Miller *Gwen McGee as Angry Resident Unknown *Unknown as Police Officer II Paolo *Unknown as Big Bald White Guy tazered by Dewey *Unknown as Bodega owner *Unknown as Death notification husband *Unknown as Death notification butler *Unknown as Hit and run perpetrator *Unknown as Hit and run perpetrator's wife *Unknown as Dancing teenager arrested by Sherman 1 *Unknown as Dancing teenager arrested by Sherman 2 *Unknown as Card player arrested by Sherman Trivia *Marla Gibbs and Regina King previously starred together in the series 227. See Also *Southland: Episodes Category: Episodes Category: Season 4